It Never Gets Easier
by Zoisa
Summary: Quinn and Rachel on the couch. G!P Quinn


**Prompt:** Quinn and Rachel have sex on the couch. GKM

**Word Count:** 780

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor the characters.**

**A/N: All that's changed is the format thanks to JR-Boone.**

Quinn groaned as Rachel grinded against her. They had been making out on the couch ever since arriving from school. Quinn had gotten hard 3 minutes into the kiss, and she could tell Rachel was aroused. She could feel the dampness on Rachel's underwear through her jeans.

She thanked God Rachel wore sinfully short skirts. They left nothing to imagination, and Quinn loved it. She started humping back, and Rachel broke their kiss as she moaned in pleasure. Quinn's eyes widened when Rachel grabbed her cock through her jeans. "It's my turn to lead, Quinn, you promised." Quinn simply nodded to avoid having Rachel grip her cock too tightly.

She knew the other girl would do anything to ensure she was in control. Quinn hated it, but she was desperate to fuck Rachel. It had been a week since they had sex, and it was all Quinn's fault. Rachel had been pestering her to let her lead, but Quinn had refused. Masturbating couldn't sedate Quinn, and she finally gave in.

Now she was on her parents' couch on a Saturday evening allowing Rachel to set the pace. Fortunately her parents had gone away for the weekend, at the rate Rachel was going she doubted they'd ever get through this.

Quinn grunted as Rachel stroked her cock to get her attention back. "Please, Rachel, it's been a week."

Rachel let go of her dick then. "Don't act like you haven't taken care of yourself, Quinn." Rachel complained, but resumed humping Quinn. "Maybe if you had agreed sooner you wouldn't be having a hard time now. I hope you learned your lesson, and perhaps next time in the future when I suggest something to spice up our sex life you'll listen to me."

"Jesus Christ, Rachel, okay I learned my lesson, just shut up and fuck me." Rachel smirked at that. "

Gladly." She rolled her hips and Quinn moaned once more. She didn't know how she was going to last once she was inside Rachel. She needed the foreplay to end soon, otherwise she wouldn't last long.

When Rachel got off her, she panicked. She thought Rachel would leave her high and dry. _That tease._ She thought, but then she noticed Rachel removing her underwear before walking back over to Quinn to unzip and unbutton her jeans. Quinn sighed in relief. It was becoming too painful for her cock to be inside.

Rachel straddled Quinn, but as soon as Quinn tried to impale Rachel with her dick, Rachel held her hips down. "No moving." Rachel ordered and Quinn knew if she didn't listen Rachel she'd never get to release.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's dick and rubbed the tip on her slit, ensuring it was wet enough to go in. Quinn bit her lip to suppress a moan. Rachel position Quinn's cock before slowly sliding down. Too slow for Quinn's liking, but she didn't move.

Rachel rocked her hips in a slow rhythm ensuring it was pleasurable for both her and Quinn. Quinn panted as Rachel quickened the pace. She knew she'd blow at any minute, but she needed Rachel to cum first. She'd be in for it if Rachel didn't get off before her.

Once Quinn came, it would take a while before she was hard again. Quinn reached down to rub Rachel's clit, and that made Rachel moan and quicken her pace. "Fuck, Quinn." Rachel panted; she too was close to cumming.

Rachel was bouncing up and down on top of Quinn as fast as she could go, but it wasn't enough to get her going. "Fuck me, Quinn, just fuck me." That was all Quinn needed to lift her hips up to meet with Rachel's.

Quinn looked at Rachel's tits bouncing up and down each time she thrust inside. She could feel Rachel tightening around her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Quinn panted her mantra. "S-so close." Quinn moved faster.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin. "Oh god, Quinn, I'm cumming." Rachel said before she climaxed. The liquid squirting from Rachel's body was all Quinn needed before shooting her load inside of Rachel. She had cum more than usual; she suspected it was due to refraining from sex for a while.

Fortunately she couldn't get her pregnant, though at times Quinn wished she could. It allowed them to have as much unprotected sex as they wanted. Rachel slumped onto Quinn. They didn't move for a while. "Next time we'll try reverse cowgirl." Rachel suggested.

Quinn sighed, she liked watching Rachel when she fucked her. She supposed waiting a week wasn't too bad, and releasing all that cum had been surprisingly pleasant. Quinn smiled at herself. "No."


End file.
